


Might and magic

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Companions, Friendship, Gen, Nicknames, Questions, Talking, Varric Tethras' Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Inquisitor Cadash is waiting for a nickname - whatever that means...





	Might and magic

“So…..you are an Altus?!” Shenmi asked Dorian.  
“No! I am….wait! Oh, yes, I am an Altus, indeed! Don't tell me, you know the difference between an Altus and a Magister, do you?” Dorian wondered.  
An Shenmi just smiled. She was part of Clan Cadash, Part of the Carta. She saw a lot and heard a lot in her life.   
“You can trust me. I will never understand how magic really works, but I appreciate people who can use this power well and with good intentions. And, Lord Pavus, I have a good feeling at your side.” The Herald of Andraste smiled again.  
Dorian smiled back and nodded. It seemed like the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

They were sitting in front of the campfire. And Cassandra was asking Dorian about Tevinter.   
Shenmi watched their faces. Cassandra was a very beautiful woman, her sharp facial contours made her look majestic. And Dorian was a very handsome man, the funny mustache made him look soft and charming. The Herald loved listening to their questions and answers. Dorian seemed proud, talking about his Homeland but also a little bit sad. And Cassandra was very emphatic and kind. Shenmi loved this gentleness between them.   
All of a sudden, Varric Tethras sat down beneath the dwarf.   
“Hm….to be honest. I am not sure about your nickname?” Varric turned to Shenmi and scratched his neck. “We have Sparkler, Curly, Seeker, Nightingale…. But what about you, dear Herald of Andraste?!”  
“Is it important to have a nickname?” Was Shenmi’s shy reaction.  
“It isn't!” The answer came from the figure behind a near tree. Solas walked to the campfire and continued: “It's not necessary, but a sign of endearment.”  
“Chuckles, I never heard a bigger compliment from….well…. from you!” Varric laughed.  
“Spirits have lost their physical form, but they still have their names, sometimes even nicknames. Not a single soul should ever be forgotten!” Solas said calm, while looking into the flames.  
“That was…..kinda romantic, Solas. I never thought, Spirits mean so much to you!” Dorian mentioned.   
“Of course not! Humans aren't able to feel this might, the ancient history of spirits and the pain of souls.” Solas was watching the flames dance.  
Shenmi still watched their faces. Solas seemed far away while speaking, Cassandra was looking a little bit worried and Varric still scratched his neck. Only Dorian was looking like he would love to discuss nicknames and spirits and the colours of the rainbow and the heat of the sun and so on.   
So, Dorian went to Solas and asked him some deep questions about souls and spirits. He asked and asked and asked. And then he stopped, waiting for a wonderful answer from the mysterious elf. But Solas kept silent and just watched the fire sparks flying in the night sky.   
Then, Solas was standing up and headed towards his tent. He turned around and said calm: "You will find answers to all your questions soon. But now isn't the time! We have a job to do, but now is time for a chance to see things with different eyes." And Solas walked away.  
"Well, this was something, I don't know exactly what, but it was….something!" Dorian said.  
And Varric answered: "Ha, Sparkler, that was some kind of a typical conversation between a Tevinter mage and an apostate Elven mage. A lot of questions without answers. Brilliant stuff for a novel!"   
Shenmi giggled softly and Cassandra shrugged her head.


End file.
